The One I Treasure
by spectrum294
Summary: Sehun adalah adik paling beruntung di dunia, memiliki seorang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya dan mengajarinya tentang banyak hal selama hidupnya, Sehun begitu menyayangi Luhan kakaknya, semua baik-bak saja sebelum 'semua itu' terjadi pada mereka dan Sehun tidak tahu akan 'sesuatu' Cast: HunHan Annyeong! FF pertama dari saya Park Min Seul. Semoga kalian suka :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One I Treasure(Chapter 1)  
Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad  
Cast: Sehun, Luhan, and other member  
Author: Park Min Seul

"_Aku tak pernah tahu tentang semua itu, tentang sesuatu yang begitu tak terlihat, yang kutahu sekarang ia adalah sosok yang ku benci "_

_Kau tahu? Aku pernah menemukan sosok yang begitu sempurna dalam hidupku, walaupun banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia. Saat itu aku tak percaya, karena dalam hidupku, aku telah menemukan sosok yang begitu sempurna. _

Seoul, 21 desember 2001, 16.30 KST

Salju turun dengan lebatnya kristal putih itu mulai memenuhi trotoar, jalan raya, maupun atap-atap rumah. Orang-orang dengan pakaian mini maupun baju dengan lengan sebatas siku mulai berganti dengan mantel super tebal dan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Musim dingin telah memasuki tahap turun salju. Banyak warna telah tergantikan oleh satu warna. Putih .

Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman kecil berhias pohon-pohon cantik didepannya terlihat begitu anggun, terlebih ketika ranting maupun dahan pohon itu telah meranggas daunnya dan digantikan oleh bulir-bulir salju. Halaman yang begitu terawat memperlihatkan bahwa pemiliknya adalah orang yang mencintai keindahan. Adalah nyonya Oh, seorang ibu dengan kedua putranya yang menempati bangunan minimalis itu. Seorang wanita perangkai bunga juga pendiri sebuah kafe kecil sebagai sandaran penghidupannya, tanpa seorang suami yang menemani disisinya. Tragedi itu terjadi ketika putra kedua mereka, Oh Sehun masih berada dalam kandungan, sungguh malang nasibnya, harus besar tanpa sekalipun bersama seorang ayah disisinya.

Seorang bocah berusia 11 tahun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, menyingkirkan embun yang menempel dengan telapak tangannya kemudian mulai menatap halaman rumahnya.  
"Eomma..!" Anak itu berseru dengan tetap menatap halaman rumahnya.  
"Nde?" Ibunya balas menjawab dari arah dapur, masih sibuk mengaduk sup didalam panci.  
"Sehunnie belum juga pulang!" Anak itu -Luhan-masih menatap keluar.  
"Jinjja?...aishh...kemana anak itu?" Eomma beranjak menuju putra sulungnya, mengelap tangan pada celemeknya dan ikut pula menatap keluar jendela.  
"Aku akan menjemputnya.."Ujar Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya, mencari mantel dan syalnya serta sarung tangan dan mengenakan semuanya secepat mungkin, kemudian berlari menuju pintu.  
"Mwo? Ini sangat dingin..." Ujar Eomma menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memakai sepatunya.  
"Gwenchana Eomma, aku khawatir pada Sehun." Luhan segera berlari keluar rumah dan menutup pintu.

Anak itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan kota Seoul, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung mantel, hidungnya memerah dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan kepulan uap. Dengan melihatnya saja orang-orang akan tahu bahwa saat itu begitu dingin. Ia terus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah sekolah. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang telah sepi itu. Matanya terus mencari sosok yang dikenalnya. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada seorang bocah yang meringkuk dibawah sebuah pohon akasia.  
"Sehunnie!" Luhan memanggil bocah itu.  
"Hyung!..." Yang dipanggil menyahut dengan mata berbinar.  
"Sehunnie, kau tidak mengenakan pakaian musim dinginmu?"  
"Dingin hyung..."kulitnya seputih susu, ditambah dengan pucat karena dingin membuatnya terlihat seolah seputih salju.  
"Aigoo, Sehunnie, bukankah hyung sudah bilang padamu untuk memakai pakaian musim dingin hari ini?" Luhan melepaskan syal dilehernya kemudian melilitkan dileher namdongsaengnya.  
"Aku lupa.." Bibirnya bergetar dan berwarna kebiruan, kedua tangannya menggenggam guna menahan hawa dingin.  
"Aish...lain kali, jangan sampai lupa, kau bisa terkena flu! Arrachi?" Luhan melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Sehun, ia hanya mengangguk kecil.  
"Hyung, kau tidak memakai baju hangat?" Tanya Sehun kecil pada hyungnya.  
"Ani...gwenchana! Aku memakai sarung tangan." Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan kemudian menggosok-gosokan kedua tangan namdongsaengnya dan memasukkan keduanya kedalam kantung mantel agar tetap hangat.  
"Jinjja? Kau tak akan terkena flu?" Tanya Sehun kembali.  
"Ani...aku bukanlah orang yang lemah, kajja kita pulang!" Luhan merangkul namdongsaengnya kemudian mereka berjalan pulang.

Pagi itu Sehun telah siap berangkat sekolah, ia sudah mengenakan mantel dan syalnya, berdiri didepan cermin mematut dirinya.  
"Hatsyiih!"  
"Hyung-ah?..." Sehun mengintip melalui celah pintu kamar Luhan, disana Luhan tengah berbaring dengan kompres di keningnya.  
"Sehunnie? Kau belum berangkat?"Tanya Luhan menggosok hidugnya yang memerah juga matanya yang berair.  
"Hyung sakit?" Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.  
"Andwae!... jangan kesini, nanti kau bisa tertular!" Luhan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.  
"Aniyo...Hyung jangan seperti itu!" Sehun kembali menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Luhan.  
"Wae? Nanti kau terlambat." Ujar Luhan menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun .  
"Hyung bohong!" Ketus Sehun.  
"Kau marah?..." Luhan menoleh kembali menatap Sehun.  
"Hyung bilang hyung bukan orang yang lemah! Hyung bilang hyung tidak akan sakit flu..." Sehun memasang wajah cemberut.  
"Mianhae...Sehunnie, hyung tidak bermaksud berbohong."  
"Kemarin sangat dingin...hyung pasti kedinginan.." Tanya Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan punggung tangannya.  
"Tidak sedingin itu..." Ujar Luhan tersenyum.  
"Hyung.."  
"Nde?"  
"Jangan sakit karena Sehun lagi..." Sehun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, ada ketulusan dibalik ucapannya.  
"Nde...Hyung mengerti.."Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

...TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The One I Treasure(Chapter 2)  
Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad  
Cast: Sehun, Luhan, and other member  
Author: Park Min Seul

"_Aku tak pernah tahu tentang semua itu, tentang sesuatu yang begitu tak terlihat, yang kutahu sekarang ia adalah sosok yang ku benci "_

Aku biasa memanggilnya hyung, atau Luhan hyung. Ia adalah sosok hyung yang sempurna menurutku, aku menyayanginya. Ia adalah sosok yang selalu menjadi contoh dimataku. Aku suka mengikuti gayanya, hobinya, macam-macam kesukaannya, aku suka. Menurutku itu keren. Luhan hyung selalu membelaku ketika aku disakiti orang lain, ia adalah sosok pemberani dimataku...

Seoul, 2 Oktober 2008, 19.20 KST

Festival budaya Korea tengah berjalan pada puncaknya. Ramai sekali, hiruk pikuk kota Seoul begitu meriah. Banyak wajah tersenyum, tertawa dan ekspresi bahagia disana, namun tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada salah satu sudut meriahnya festival.  
'DUAK!' Seorang namja didorong hingga punggungnya telak menghantam tembok.  
"Kubilang serahkan uangmu!" seorang namja lain yang memojokkannya menarik kerah lawannya.  
"A..aku tidak punya uang.." Jawabnya tergagap.  
"Kau bohong...kalian, periksa dia!" Namja itu memberi komando pada tiga orang lainnya.  
"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak punya uang!" Ia memberontak.  
"Hei, kau pembohong! Ia memiliki uang di saku celananya!" Lapor salah seorang namja yang memeriksa.  
"Ambil uangnya!" Perintah ia yang seolah menjadi bos disana.  
"Andwae!" Tiga namja itu berusaha mengambil uang dari saku celana korbannya.  
'BUK!' Satu hantaman keras mendarat dipipinya.  
'BUK!' Satu hantaman lagi mendarat di ulu hatinya, cukup membuat ia meringis kesakitan.  
"Andwae..." Namun ia masih mempertahankan uangnya. Tiga namja itu tidak menyerah, dengan sekali tarikan kencang ketiga namja itu berhasil menemukan celah kemudian dengan cepat mengambil uang korbannya.  
"Berhasil!" Seru seorang namja.  
"Ya! Jangan ambil uang itu!" Dari arah belakang tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar sarat ancaman.  
'BYUR..' Ia melemparkan segelas bubble tea ke arah salah seorang dari empat namja disana. Tentunya membuat mereka murka, mereka menoleh.  
"Habisi dia!" Perintah pimpian mereka. Ia melawan mereka, melawan keempatnya sendirian. Awalnya ia masih bisa menahan beberapa serangan, namun empat banding satu bukanlah jumlah yang seimbang, pukulan demi pukulan mulai ia dapatkan, merubah posisinya berdiri menjadi meringkuk di tanah, melindungi bagian-bagian penting ditubuhnya. Sementara namja yang lebih kecil itu mulai merangkak menghampiri.  
"Jangan sakiti Luhan hyung!" Ia berusaha menolong hyungnya. Mereka tidak mendengar dan terus memukul, menendang, menginjak-injak.  
"Berhenti!" Namja kecil itu menarik kaki salah seorang diantara mereka.  
"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Ia menendang wajahnya hingga yang ditendang terlempar kebelakang.  
"Sehunnie!.." Wajahnya sudah diwarnai oleh luka dan bercak darah. Namun ia berusaha menghampiri namdongsaengnya, ia merangkak, meraih tubuh namdongsaengnya kemudian mendekapnya.  
"Hyung, gwenchana?" Kakaknya mencoba meraih benda apapun yang ada disekitarnya.  
"'Sehunnie, tetaplah bertahan." Ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan berusaha bangkit, ditengah pukulan itu ia mencoba berdiri, kemudian mengangkat balok kayu itu tinggi-tinggi. Namun mereka menyadari apa yang akan korbannya lakukan, pimpinan mereka mencoba merebut balok itu, namun salah satu dari mereka sudah kalap, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya, benda itu terlihat berkilap. Sehun menyadari hal itu.  
"Hyung-ah!"  
"AAARGH..." Balok kayu itu terjatuh, terlepas dari tangannya, ketika pisau itu menembus kulit diperutnya, ketika kedua kakinya melemah seolah tanpa tulang, tubuhnya melunglai, tepat dipangkuan namdongsaengnya.  
"Pergi! Ayo cepat!" Keempat namja itu kabur, meninggalkan dua kakak-beradik itu disana.  
"Hyung...gwenchana?" Sehun menggenggam tangan hyungnya yang perlahan mulai mendingin itu erat-erat.  
"Sehun-ah...mianhae, hyung datang sedikit terlambat." Luhan mencoba berbicara.  
"Ani hyung, hyung tidak terlambat." Sehun menangkup kedua pipi hyungnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya sekarang, ia terlalu takut terjadi sesuatu pada hyungnya.  
"Uhuk, jangan sampai ada orang yang mengganggumu." Pakaian Luhan terlihat semakin memerah.  
"Hyung, bertahanlah." Sehun berusaha menahan lebih banyak darah yang keluar dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Tolong!" Mata Sehun memerah, ia panik, ia sangat panik.  
"Hhh...hh" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya.  
"Luhan hyung, bertahanlah..." Pipi Sehun telah basah oleh air mata.  
"Toloong!"

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu, tangannya bersedekap, menahan kepalanya, dihadapannya ruang operasi dengan lampu berwarna merah menyala menentukan nasib hyungnya, ia tidak tenang.  
"Sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?"seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tergopoh-gopoh baru saja tiba.  
"Eomma, mianhae...karena Sehun..."  
"Apa Luhan tidak apa-apa?" Wanita itu terlihat panik, pipinya telah basah oleh air mata.  
"Aku tidak tahu..."Sehun menggeleng, masih dengan gurat lesunya. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar.  
"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" Wanita itu bertanya penuh harap.  
"Ia kehabisan banyak darah, ia membutuhkan golongan darah B."  
"Ambil darahku dokter, aku ibunya dan golongan darahku B!" Ujarnya terlihat begitu berharap.  
"Mari kita jalani pemeriksaan."  
"Ani, aku sehat...aku baik-baik saja, kumohon dokter, anakku harus segera mendapatkan darah!" Ia menatap penuh permohonan.  
"Hhh...baiklah, silahkan masuk kedalam." Kemudian eomma masuk kedalam ruangan itu bersama dengan dokter.  
"Luhan hyung...kau pasti kuat..."

Dan aku begitu bersyukur ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan hyung baik-baik saja.

TBC


End file.
